Rotary implements such as rotary lawn mowers normally are driven by a motor or an engine which drives a shaft coupled to the blades. In usual prior constructions, the shaft has driven the blades directly with the result that, when the operator leaves the operating station such as the mower handles, the blades continue to rotate and this creates a potentially hazardous condition.